


Peter Parker is Kid Krow

by Trash2k18



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Peter Parker, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: A trip through the lives of Peter Parker and Harley Keener as they journey through their time at college together and figure out their relationship.Set to the tune of Conan Gray's Kid Krow.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Peter Parker is Kid Krow

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:   
> panic attacks, reliving the events of Homecoming  
> mentions of sex, nothing graphic

Peter should've known this was going to be a bad idea. 

And yet here he was, back at the place he promised himself he wasn't going to go back to. 

Harley _fucking_ Keener's dorm. 

Why did Peter hold so much animosity towards Harley and his dorm? Well, that's because practically every time he came over and they were along, they usually need up doing things that Peter couldn't say out loud without blushing. Things that friends usually wouldn't do unless they were a couple or friends with benefits, in which he and Harley were the latter.

Except this time. 

Here's the scene. Harley's lounging on his bed, Peter's head is laying in his lap, both of them underneath under their own blankets, a bowl of popcorn on Harley's other side and the movie _Castaway_ playing from Harley's computer which is rests on his calves. Peter can't really remember why they chose to watch that particular movie, but he thinks it has something to do with Harley wanting to watch every Tom Hanks movie. In all honesty, though, Peter would watch anything for Harley if if meant he could experience this closeness with the blonde haired boy. 

And it was all going well. They watched as Tom Hanks' character fumbled his way through his relationship with his girlfriend until he somehow ended up on a plane with a bunch of boxes. 

Now, Peter had never seen this movie but he could guess from the title that the guy's plane was going to crash at some point. And normally that's something he would be worried about, because he's still a bit nervous around planes and anything about them since that... _homecoming_ incident. But, he's a bit preoccupied at the moment with how close he is to Harley right now, how domestic this whole situation feels, how warm and comfy he feels lying in Harley's lao and oh my god are those Harley's fingers in his hair oh that feels so nice—

The sound of airplane turbulence from the computer shocks Peter's brain and the comfort of the present is gone as he's thrown back into the anguish of the past.

He's back to that fateful night. He's wearing that stupid Spider-Man suit that he first made that's practically just pajamas and he's talking to Toomes– no, Liz's dad– _no_ , the _Vulture_ , and then the building's coming down around him and oh _no_ oh fuck fuck _fuck_. 

He's trapped, oh god he's trapped and he can't breathe because there's an entire ass fucking _building_ on him and there's no one here to help him or hear his screams of "help" and "someone come and help me" and "is anyone there?" and he can't help but think that Mr. Stark was right, oh god what was Peter _doing_?

"Peter? Oh my god, are you okay?"

He feels someone near him but he does't know who or how but he can't bring himself to care all that much because now he's on the plane, the invisible one that Happy insisted was going to be fine but it's _not_. And he knows its not because he's here, clinging onto the side of it for dear life as he tries to stop the Vulture from stealing whatever it is that's inside this stupid plane. 

The Vulture does something wrong and they're both tumbling through the air at heart stopping speeds but Peter doesn't have time for this as he catches them both from dying in those engine things on the side of the plane. The skyline comes into view and Peter realizes they're going to crash into New York and, oh god, he can _feel_ the weight go all those lives on his shoulders if he doesn't steer the plane away crashing into his city. 

_He's fifteen, he's goddamn fucking fifteen. He shouldn't be having to worry about whether or not an entire city lives or dies, he should be worrying about next week's test or how his crush makes him feel, normal teenager things. But nooo._

"Peter, honey, _breathe_ , please." 

The beach is on fire, the plane is in pieces and _oh god I hope there wasn't anyone on this plane_. His ears are ringing, his head is throbbing and it's hot, it's hot and he's so tired he just wanted a nice dance at homecoming with a nice girl but _no_. Her asshole of a dad had to go and ruin it and now he's getting pummeled with metal and his suit his suit _his suit_. Not Peter's, although the cloth barely acts as a cushioning for all the times he's thrown back into the sand, but _the Vulture's_. There's sparks and there's too much pressure and even if the guy is a dick, he owes it to Liz to make sure her dad lives.

_He knows what it feels like to have a parent not come home and that's pain he wouldn't wish on anyone._

"Oh god, Peter, I don't know what to do. Don't freak out, please." Peter's hand is grabbed and he tries to yank his hand away but he doesn't have the energy as he feels it be splayed across something hard and it's moving up and down. He's dimly aware of the "Sweetheart, breathe with me, copy my breathing," and tries, he tries _so hard_ but there's fire, _there's so much fire_ and he's breathing harder and and he knows you're not supposed to breathe in fire but he doesn't have a choice.

There's fire and it's hot it's hot _it's so fucking hot_ but he has to do this 'cause Liz's dad is underneath all that metal and he still has a scar on his hadn't from when he first touched the metal. He lost his mask and there's so much carbon dioxide in the air and he knows he shouldn't be breathing this in but he has to save New York, he has to save _the Vulture_ so he pushes through and pushes all that metal and crap out of the way. 

"Peter, Peter, I'm going to need you to do me a favor." 

He was still there, sitting on top the Cyclone as he assessed the damage, both on himself and the beach but his hearing was getting better, he could hear Harley. 

_Harley_. 

"Harley? Is that you?" 

"Yes!" There was something in his voice, something different yet familiar that reminded Peter of warmth. Not the terrible suffocating warmth that came with the fires on the beach but nice comforting warmth that usually came with Harley's presence. "Yes, Peter, it's me, it's Harley. I'm going to nee you to do something for me, can you do it?" 

Peter tries to nod, but everything's still fuzzy and his head hurts but he doesn't want to be here, in the place of his memories. 

"Okay, good, good. I'm going to need you to find five things you can see. Can you do that for me, hun?" Peter nods again, beginning to look around the room. 

"Uh," HIs voice is wobbly." y-you, and-d a b-bed. Yo-our computer, the b-blankets a-and your-r phone." 

"Good, good. What are four things you can touch?" 

  
"M-My hands-s. Your-r hands. The f-floor. The blank-kets." Peter's head was becoming clearer, he could make out the shape of Harley crouched in front of him.

"Okay, now three things you can hear." 

"Your v-voice. The m-movie. M-My heart-beat." 

"Good, we're almost down. Two things you can smell." 

"You're s-stupid cologne." A laugh bubbles out of Harley at that. "The p-popc-corn."

"Nice, good, one last thing. One thing you can taste." 

"My t-tears." Peter says, confused, as he brings a shaking hand up to his face, feeling the wetness on his cheeks before looking over at Harley. He doing his best not to smile. 

"Hey sweetheart." His southern drawl is back. That must've been that familiar thing that Peter could hear. "Are you doing okay?" 

He looked worried, his phone on but forgotten by his side. Peter reached over to turn it off. 

"I think so," his voice still held little tremors, "what happened?" 

Harley sat down on the floor against his roommate's bed. "I don't know, dude. I think you're going to need to tell me that. We were just watching _Castaway_ and we got to the part when the plane crashes when you started freaking out. Are you okay?" His tone and face grew worried again as he looked over Peter. 

Peter took a deep breath, shaking less and less as he called down, his eyes wandering over to the computer behind him. He must've slid off the bed, because he was mirroring Harley's position on the ground, the blankets and strewn around mess. "Yeah, I'm okay. That was just a panic attack." He hesitated, unsure whether or not he should tell Harley more or not. 

The country boy across form him only grew more concerned as he learned forward, his arms resting on his knees. "A panic attack? Do those happen often for you?" 

Peter shook his head, both a lie and a truth, reaching for the closest blanket to pull around himself. "No, but... this was the first one in a while." He was in college now. It's been a few years since that whole thing happened, he would've thought he'd be over it by now. He realized the movie was still playing behind him, filling the silence, and he reached around to pause it and move the computer to a safer place. 

"So," Harley started when Peter turned back around, "Do you wanna talk about it?" Another shake of Peter's head, his eyes wandering to anywhere other than Harley. He felt unsteady, like he was standing on uneven ground. 

Peter's never had a panic attack, or any sort of attack, around Harley before. Sure, they were friends, practically best friends, but they were also friends with benefits and he hadn't exactly gotten around to telling him about his secret identity. So, he didn't know how to explain that his panic attacks were a result of the things he went through behind the mask.

"No, no. I'm okay." He pulls the blanket tighter around himself, angling himself so his side leans against the bed. "I'm fine."

Harley sighs before getting up and moving across the room, sitting close enough to Peter with an arm extended towards the brunette so that he could decide whether or not he wanted Harley's comfort. Peter chose Harley, doing his best not to snuggle his face closer to Harley's chest. 

"Sorry if I get tears on your shirt, hauls." Peter sniffled. Harley only laughed. 

"You're chill. Lucky for you, I don't mind if my shirt's a little soggy. But, are you sure you can stand being this close to my stupid cologne?" Harley said, chuckling a little as he saw Peter's blush at his own words reflected back at him. 

"Hah, yeah. I'll be fine. Are you sure you want me to stay? I know you kinda ruined the whole night, so I can–" He makes a sound not different to a sequel when he feels Harley pull him closer. 

"Pete, you already said that line. You know you don't need to lie around me, right?" he began to rub soothing circles into Peter's arm. "Besides, of course I want you to stay. Just because we didn't get to do our usual activities doesn't mean I don't enjoy our time together." 

"Are you sure? I know this whole thing was kind of, overwhelming and sudden." Peter sounded nervous, beginning to twist the ends of the blanket in his hands, like he was ready to be kicked out at any point.

Harley laughed, this one loud and filling up the small dorm, so different from his previous laughs of the night. "Leave it to Peter Benjamin Parker to have an actual panic attack and still be worried about the people around him. I'm okay, Peter, but I am worries about you. Are you really okay? I've never seen you have a panic attack before." 

His gaze turned over to the blanket clad Peter in his arms, his expression back to worried, the eleven returning between his eyebrows. He was beginning to regret pausing the movie. 

Peter reached up to smooth down the skin, saying, "It's a long story, but I'm okay. Just a little tired s'all. Do you think we could move back to the bed?"

The blonde nodded with an "of course, my prince" before scooping up the other boy and plopping them both onto the bed with laughs from both of them. 

"Is there anything else you'd like, your highness?" Harley asked, a playful smile tugging at his lips. Peter could tell this was his attempt at easing the tension and making him more comfortable. He only giggled before reaching for his own phone and scrolling to find one of his playlists. 

"Nice playlist name," Harley laughed, "'yeet the heebie jeebies away.'" Peter blushed, knocking Harley on his shoulder on his shoulder before settling his phone on the pillows and curling up into Harley's side. 

"Yeah, yeah, like you could do any better Mr.My-Villainsona-As-Music." Peter snickered at him. 

"Hey! You gotta be prepared. You never know when you're going to need a bomb ass playlist for your villainy needs." 

He cringed, a laugh in his voice betrayed his mock dictates. "There's something about the words 'villainy needs' that sounds so wrong, Harls." Peter was grateful that things between them were back to a semi balance of normal, being able to laugh and throw jokes around with each other. 

"Maybe so, darling, but you can't deny that it fits the playlist. Noe, let's rest. I don't think Fast is gonna come back tonight so you can stay the night if you want." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything." 

"Peter, I've literally had my dick in your ass, I think it'll be okay if you stay over tonight and rest. Besides, I'm okay with anything as long as you're by my side." Harley nuzzled his chin onto the top of Peter's head, a blush working it's way up the smaller boy's face at how easily Harley switched between the two sentences. 

"No need to get all sappy on me, Keener." Peter tried to cover. 

"Aw, and I thought you liked it when I was sappy with you, Parker." He nudged the brunette with foot for effect. 

"Whatever, cowboy. Let's just go to sleep." He reached for the other blanket, still wrapped in the one from earlier, and pulled it over the two of them.

Harley rolled onto his side, an arm slung over Peter as he mumbled something that might've been "good night" and closed his eyes. He returned the sentiment, moving into a more comfortable position before closing his eyes as well, his last thoughts before he fell asleep being, _'man, I could spend a lifetime in Harley's arms_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> That was comfort crowd! I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Sorry if the panic attack wasn't accurate, I've never written anything like that.   
> Wish You Were Sober coming soon!  
> <3 -t


End file.
